


The Answer

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 你没有回答，一次也没有。





	The Answer

Spock！想想看！五年任务！”

“Spock，你知道我为什么要去救你吗？”

“Spock，没有你我可怎么办？”

……

“是的，舰长，我知道，我一直知道。”瓦肯人俯下身，吻上冰凉的石碑。

雨水是冷的，他想。


End file.
